L'adopté
by Mlle Flow
Summary: - TH - Les enfants homosexuels sont parfois rejetés par leurs familles. Mais lorsque elle est en plus votre famille d'adoption ...


**A la base c'est une Fanfiction.**

**Mais j'ai décidé de la publier en OS.**

**A partir d'un moment la délimitation des chapitres n'est plus marquée.**

Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes.

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter aujourd'hui est l'histoire de ma vie.

Je vais tout vous relater, aussi bien les bons que les mauvais moments vous faisant ainsi passer de la joie à la tristesse en un instant.

Donc sans plus attendre voici mon histoire.

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Tom Trümper et j'ai quinz ans. J'ai été adopté lorsque j'avais douze ans, après la mort de mes parents survenue dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il rentrait d'une soirée un peu trop arrosée.

Aujourd'hui je vis dans un petit appartement avec ma famille adoptive : Laurent mon « père » et Théo mon « frêre ». Lorsque je suis arrivé il y avait également la femme de Laurent qui était très gentille mais depuis elle est partie avec un autre homme alors je ne m'attarderai pas sur elle.

Au début ma vie avec eux été plutôt sympa, mais aujourd'hui elle est devenue pitoyable : mon « père » me méprise et passe son temps à me rabaisser plus bas que terre, et quant à mon « frère » qui ne m'a jamais aimé, il ne se donne même plus la peine de se cacher pour me traiter comme une merde.

A bien y réflechir je ne suis pas vraiment un membre de cette famille. Je suis plutôt le larbin de service, celui qui fait tout à la maison et sur qui on passe ses nerfs pour se défouler.

Encore un exemple : là tout de suite Laurent est en train de hurler après moi. Que va-t-il encore avoir à me demander ou à ma reprocher ?!

- Tom vient ici tout de suite !!!

Je vous laisse quelques instants pour descendre voir ce qu'il me veut.

- oui ?

- Ce soir des amis viennent manger ici, donc tu vas faire à manger, préparer la table, ranger la maison et nettoyer un peu, m'ordonna t-il

- OK

- Bon là on doit tous les deux allez acheter le nouveau portable de Théo donc quand on rentre je veux que tout ça soit prêt, et évidement tu resteras dans ta chambre le temps du dîner.

Evidement ! Comme si je ne la savais pas! Cela devait lui faire plaisir de me rappeler sans cesse que je ne représentais rien à leurs yeux.

Cela avait été tellement différent autrefois, tellement mieux. On ne le dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais avant j'étais heureux. Avant j'étais un membre à part entière de la famille et non seulement la boniche de service.

Mais tout cela avait basculé un jour. C'est également le jour qui m'a permis de comprendre qui j'étais. Vous voulez que je vous le raconte ?

« Flash Back :

J'étais tranquillement installé dans ma chambre lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je tendis l'oreille et reconnus la voix de Théo qui s'adressait à mon père. Et apparemment ce qu'il lui racontait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Tom, tonna la voix de mon père adoptif, descend ici immédiatement!

- Oui papa j'arrive (Et oui je l'appelais papa à l'époque!)

Je descendis donc dans la cuisine ne me doutant de rien.

- Assied toi s'il te plait

Je m'exécutai et aperçus Théo qui souriait

- Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

- Euh ...non, je vois pas ce que je pourrai avoir à te dire

- Tu as une copine Tom ?

- Non, pourquoi ? Demandai-je perplexe

- Moi je dirais un copain plutôt hein Tom, ria mon frère

Le rouge me monta aux joues et je baissai la tête.

- Tom ? reprit mon père

- Je.. je

- Alors Tom? J'attends une réponse

- Non. Je ne sors avec personne

- Tom est-ce que tu aimes les hommes? me demanda t-il en grinçant des dents.

Moi qui trouvais jusqu'ici sa voix si douce, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse parler comme ça:

- Euh ...je ne sais pas

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ?! Répond ! Tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes ?!

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement ne sachant pas quoi répondre et ne voulant pas mentir.

- Alors ?

Je repensai alors à toutes ces fois où j'avais vu des jolies filles sans jamais rien ressentir et à toutes ces fois où mon cœur s'était emballé à la vue du beau garçon de l'école.

- Je crois, répondis-je enfin

- Comment ça tu crois ?! dit-il en haussant le ton

- Je.. Je suis pas sûr j'ai que 14 ans!

- Je m'en fou! hurla t-il. Tu es un de ces sales PD oui ou non ?

Ses mots résonnèrent à mes oreilles, « sale PD ». Ainsi c'est comme ça qu'il me verrait dorénavant.

- Je… je crois que je suis homosexuel mais j'en suis pas certain, dis-je de la peur dans la voix

- Comment tu peux ne pas être certain? Ou tu aimes te prendre une bite dans le cul ou tu préfères en foutre une aux filles !!! C'est simple!

Pour moi la description de l'homosexualité et de l'hétérosexualité ne se résumait pas à ça mais je ne me risquai pas à lui expliquer.

- Alors Tom tu préfères quoi ? reprit-il

- Je n'ai jamais…

- T'as jamais quoi ? S'impatienta t-il

- Bah j'ai jamais fais…

- Mon dieu Tom! Ta jamais baiser ? s'exclama t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

- Mais papa j'ai que 14 ans !!!

- Théo depuis quand t'est plus un puceau ?

- Euh je dirais depuis que j'ai eu 12/13ans, répondit mon frère un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

- Tu vois Tom, me dit-il, les hommes les vrais ils pensent au cul avant tout !!!

- Moi je ne vois pas ça comme ça. Je pense que quand on fait l'amour avec quelqu'un c'est parce qu'on en a envie et qu'on aime la personne.

- Oh putain! En plus de ça c'est un romantique! Une tafiole romantique: la TOTALE !!! Et tu n'as pas honte de toi tafiole ?

- Non, dis-je en baissant les yeux

- Tes amis n'ont pas honte de traîner avec un truc comme toi?

- Il a pas d'amis pa', se moqua Théo

Cela les fit rire moi à cet instant tout ce que je voulais c'était pleurer.

- Mes enfants ne sont pas des tafioles !!! À oui! Mais c'est vrai! Que je suis bête! Tu n'es pas mon fils toi, dit-il méchamment.

Je crois que ce furent les pires paroles que j'avais entendu dans ma vie. Je me levai de ma chaise et je partis en courant dans ma chambre où je me mis à pleurer, Oui, à pleurer comme le font les tafioles, comme la tafiole que j'étais.

Fin du flash back »

A partir de ce jour rien ne fut plus pareil. C'est comme s'ils m'avaient rayé de leurs vies : je ne participais plus à leurs sorties, à leurs repas ….

Deux ans ont passé maintenant et quelque part je me suis fait à cette idée. J'ai appris à ne jamais me plaindre conscient que les choses pourraient être pires car après tout j'ai un toit au dessus de la tête et de la nourriture dans mon assiette. Enfin, de temps en temps ! Ce qui explique en grande partie la raison de ma maigreur et pourquoi je porte des vêtements si grands pour moi. Et puis, voyons le bon côté des choses : avec ces vêtements je ressemble moins à un PD.

Enfin bref, passons. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et peu de temps devant moi avant que les invités arrivent. Alors je vous épargne l'inventaire de mes tâches, car je suis sûr que vous savez faire le ménage, et vous dis à toute à l'heure. Bienvenue dans ma vie aussi belle que dans les contes de fées !!

De l'ironie ? Oui. Mais bon il ne me reste que ça.

Chapitre 2

Et voilà j'ai enfin fini. Le ménage est fait et le repas en train de cuir. Je peux enfin souffler !

Et non, même pas ! Les voila qui arrivent.

_ Alors tout est fait? m'interrogea Laurent

_ Oui

_ Dans combien de temps le repas sera prêt ?

_ Dans une heure à peu près.

_ Bien. Théo file à la douche te préparer, dit-il en se tournant vers lui.

_ Ouai j'y vais mais après toi, répondit Théo qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine

_ Comment tu veux. Je fais vite, promit-il en sortant de la pièce.

_ M'en fou, prend ton temps

Théo alla s'asseoir ou plutôt s'affaler sur le canapé jouer avec son portable flambant neuf.

Je l'observai, envieux. J'aurais tellement aimé moi aussi avoir un portable même s'il ne m'aurait pas servi à grand-chose puisque je n'ai pas d'amis.

[Éclipse]

Les invités viennent d'arriver et je suis, devinez où ? Dans ma chambre évidement. Je les entends qui rient à s'en plier en deux. Moi cela fait bien longtemps que je ne ris plus. J'ai même oublié l'effet que ça fait.

Allez stop ! Fini de m'apitoyer sur moi-même. Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche pour me détendre. Arrivé dans la salle de bain je me poste devant le miroir et observe mon visage : Maigre comme le reste de mon corps. Et en plus de grosses cernes violacés soulignent mon regard. Dégoûté je m'arrache de ma contemplation.

J'enlève mes vêtements, gardant seulement mon boxer, et les plient soigneusement près du lavabo. Soigneusement vous dis-je car j'en possède peu, ne pouvant m'en acheter quand je le désire, et parce que ces dernières années m'ont appris à prendre grand soin du peu de chose en ma possession.

Bref, je regarde mon corps dans la glace et une fois encore un profond dégoût m'envahit. Je suis maigre qu'on en voit mes côtes ! Et même si certains (ou certaines) rêvent de ressembler à cela, moi je n'aspire qu'à une chose : prendre quelques kilos … bon d'accord et peut-être un peu de muscles aussi. A bien y regarder il n'y a qu'une partie de mon corps qui ne m'écoeure pas trop, ce sont mes bras. Et ça c'est grâce à la guitare.

Ah oui, je ne vous l'avez pas dit : je joue de la guitare. Mon père, mon vrai père j'entends, m'en a offert une lorsque j'étais encore tout gosse et m'a appris à en jouer. C'est une guitare sèche toute simple sans marque ni rien mais qui représente à mes yeux la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Et aujourd'hui encore, bien que mon père ne soit plus, je continue à jouer. Non seulement parce que j'adore mais aussi et surtout parce que ça me rappelle les moments passés avec mon père.

Enfin bref, on en était à mon horrible contemplation. Mais un dernier regard à mon reflet me dissuade de poursuivre plus en avant.

J'attache mes dreadlocks (coiffure que j'ai adopté bien avant la mort de mes parents), retire mon boxer et saute dans la douche.

Ma douche terminée, je joue un peu de guitare pour m'apaiser. Après une demi-heure je m'arrête et décide de me reposer un peu avant qu'on ne m'appelle pour aller tout nettoyer. A peine ais-je la tête posée sur mon oreiller que je m'endors.

[Éclipse]

C'est sous les hurlements de mon père que je me réveille un peu plus tard. Et si je comprends bien c'est à moi qu'ils s'adressent. Je me hâte de me lever donc, passe un bas de jogging et dévale les escaliers avant d'arriver au salon.

_ Ah enfin ! cria t-il

_ Désolé je m'étais endormi, répondis-je pas du tout désolé cependant.

_ Je m'en fou de ta vie, maintenant range moi tout ça et plus vite que ça. Moi je vais me coucher je suis fatigué.

Et sur ces belles paroles, il partit d'un pas lourd, tel un mammouth bourré.

« Reste zen Tom ! Reste zen »

Allez, j'enfile mon tablier et commence à nettoyer, on se retrouve après.

[Éclipse à trois heures du matin]

Enfin terminé après plus de trois heures de ménage ! Je vais enfin pouvoir aller me reposer avant d'aller en cours.

Mais avant ça je vais aller reprendre une douche car après tous ce travail j'en ais bien besoin et rien ne m'horripile plus que la sueur.

Une douche rapide, un boxer propre et hop je saute dans mon lit me blottir sous ma couette bien chaude avant de m'endormir pour ce sui va être une très courte nuit.

[Éclipse réveil six heures]

Ho nan le réveil ! Déjà ! Cet engin est probablement la pire invention de l'humanité.

En plus on est lundi, et moi je hais le lundi ! Car cela signifie toute une nouvelle semaine à devoir aller au lycée seul, sans ami et ignoré de tous, alors que tous les autres sont en groupe.

Et à devoir le voir lui! Celui qui représente mon fantasme incarné. Mon idéal. L'homme parfait. Alors que lui ignore même jusqu'à mon existence.

Et le pire c'est qu'il est ami avec Théo ! Et chaque jour je les vois rires ensemble aveugle à ma souffrance. Mais heureusement malgré leur amitié, il n'était encore jamais venu à la maison.

Parce que je crois que là, que soit je mourrai d'une crise cardiaque à le voir de si près, soit je mourrai d'humiliation qu'il me voit traité comme un moins que rien.

Je finis donc par me lever, enfiler mon jogging et descendre préparer le petit déjeuner de ma charmante petite famille. En guise de petit déjeuner j'avale une pomme alors que pour eux je prépare des croissants, des tartines du café et du jus d'orange. Une fois tout préparer il est 6h45. Je dispose le tout sur la table et monte prendre une douche.

Non pas que je sois maniaque mais bon …

Bref je prend une douche rapide et m'habille. Lorsque je redescends il est 7h30, ce qui me laisse le temps pour débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle pendant qu'ils se préparent.

A 7h50 Laurent nous emmène en voiture au lycée. Enfin moi il me laisse au coin de la rue parce que Théo ne veut pas que quelqu'un sache que je suis son frère, même si ce n'est qu'adoptif. Et le fait que j'ai gardé mon nom de famille de naissance l'arrange bien car ainsi personne ne peut se douter qu'il existe un quelconque lien entre nous.

Devant marcher les derniers mètres j'arrive quelques minutes après Théo que j'aperçois au milieu d'un groupe d'amis.

Je continue à avancer n'ayant personne à saluer et soudain je le vois lui.

Mon fantasme.

Encore plus beau que d'habitude et qui est, bien sûr, le mec le plus populaire du lycée, celui après qui tout le monde cours aussi bien filles que garçons. Car il est bisexuel oui. Et cela ne semble gêner personne même pas Théo malgré son aversion envers moi. Cela devait sûrement être une question de popularité ou alors dû au fait qu'il aimait également les filles.

Plus que cinq minutes et les cours vont commencer. Je vais ainsi pouvoir me détacher de mon obsession. Quand j'y pense heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans ma classe, puisqu'il a 2 ans de plus que moi comme Théo, car sans ça je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait pour supporter de le voir à chaque instant sans jamais pouvoir lui parler, le toucher…

Ca sonne, allez fini de rêver, c'est reparti pour une nouvelle journée.

[Éclipse fin de journée, sortie des cours]

Comme le matin, je vais au coin de la rue pour rejoindre la voiture.

Tout le long du chemin Théo nous parle de sa journée et il nous informe qu'un de ses amis va passer à la maison ce soir. Ce qui signifie pour moi que je vais encore devoir encore rester dans ma chambre.

Arrivés à la maison, je monte dans ma chambre poser mon sac et me changer. Et comme il fait chaud je décide de rester en boxer. Je redescends pour préparer le goûter mais Théo me dit que ce n'est pas la peine pour l'instant. Je remonte alors et en profite pour jouer un peu de guitare avant d'attaquer mes devoirs.

Alors que je termine de ranger mes cahiers, j'entends la porte claquer, des rires puis la voix de Théo hurler mon nom.

Sans même prendre la peine de m'habiller je me précipite à sa rencontre pensant qu'il devait avoir installé son ami dans le salon, pour que celui-ci ne m'aperçoive pas, avant de m'appeler.

Lorsque j'arrive en bas des escaliers, Théo me dit de leur préparer un goûter. Je m'apprête donc à aller dans la cuisine lorsqu'une personne passe devant moi.

HO non ! Tout mais pas ça !

Il se retourne vers moi et me sourit.

_ Et ben Théo sexy les gens chez toi dis moi !!! dit une voix sur laquelle je n'avais fantasmé que trop souvent.

Je n'ose même plus bouger. Théo se lève et vient vers moi.

_ Putain Tom qu'est ce que tu fou à moitié à poil là ? s'énerva mon frère adoptif

_ Euh je … je … je, balbutiais-je complètement incapable de faire une phrase correcte

Entendons nous bien, mon plus grand fantasme se trouve devant moi à me regarder de haut en bas alors que je suis en boxer, et moi je reste là comme un con à ne pas savoir quoi dire.

Alors vous voyez ce qui ne va pas dans cette scène?! Et bien rien ne va justement !!!

Sortant enfin de ma léthargie, je réagis et m'enfuis en courant dans ma chambre.

Quand je vous disais que je haïssais le lundi !

Chapitre 3 :

Mon dieu, mon dieu, mon dieu. Je fais quoi moi là maintenant hein ? Je fais quoi?????? Bon j'enfile un jogging et un t-shirt attache mes Dreadlocks, souffle un grand coup et redescend les escaliers. Pourquoi il l'a ramené ? Mon dieu dîtes moi pourquoi ???

Bon je vais dans la cuisine et sans me retourner je crie :

_ Tu veux quoi Théo ?

_ Tartines Nutella comme d'hab', me lança t-il, Et toi tu veux quoi ? demanda t-il à mon fantasme

_ Ho pareil, pareil, répondit celui-ci.

_ T'as entendu Tom ?

_ Oui oui

Comment Veux tu que je n'entende pas ?

_ Attend je reviens, entendis-je dire la douce voix de mes rêves

Dîtes moi que je rêve hein ? Je ne suis pas entrain faire des tartines pendant que mon fantasme s'avance vers moi quand même, hein ? Si ? Han merde.

Il se met à côté de moi. Ne pas regarder ! Ne pas regarder ! Ho quelles sont belles les tartines. Je pose la première finie sur une assiette à côté de moi toujours sans le regarder.

Je vais pour poser la seconde mais il me la prend des mains et la porte à sa bouche.

Oui bon j'avoue que je le regarde discrètement mais je ne peux pas ne pas le regarder.

_ C'est fou comme tu t'appliques pour des tartines de Nut' quand même, dit-il amusé

Je me sentais incapable de dire quoique se soit

_ Mais bon elles sont super bonnes! ajouta t-il

Ouai bah j'imagine comment sa serai bon sur toi aussi. Ho nan pense pas à sa maintenant Tom, pas maintenant.

_ Tu sais normalement on dit merci quand on te fait un compliment. T'as pas de langue ? reprit-il

Je sais pas, si je te dis non tu vas vérifier ?

_ Ouhouuuuu, insista t-il, euh, Tom c'est ça ?

Ho mon Dieu, mon nom dans sa bouche c'est trop bon.

_ Euh … oui c'est ça, arrivais-je enfin à prononcé

_ Bah moi c'est Bill

_ Je sais

_ Ah oui ? Tu me connais ?

_ Qui ne te connais pas au lycée ? Lui rétorquais-je

_ C'est vrai ! Mais attend, t'es au même lycée que moi toi ?

Là tout de suite je n'ai qu'une envie : de pleurer. Même si je me doutais qu'il n'avait jamais fait gaffe à moi, quand même quoi !

_ Oui j'y suis, lui dis-je tristement

_ Ah désolé, j'ai jamais fait attention

_ T'es pas le seul.

_ Mais maintenant que je t'ai vu en boxer je risque pas d'oublier, répondit-il le tout accompagner d'un clin d'oeil coquin

Au secours, pitié, que quelqu'un appelle les pompiers je brûle.

_ Bon Tom ça vient oui ? hurla Théo, J'ai faim moi !!!

_ Oui oui j'arrive.

Je me dépêche de prendre l'assiette alors que je vois Bill qui se suce le doigt plein de nutella. Alors là c'est le bug total.

_ Quoi ? me dit-il l'air surpris

_ Euh rien t'as du nutella partout autour de la bouche, me rattrapais-je pour expliquer ma réaction

_ Ah merci

Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. Parce que si je me l'étais fermé je n'aurais pas vu cette langue percée sortir de sa bouche et lécher le contour de ses lèvres.

Je me dépêche d'aller amener l'assiette avec les tartines à Théo. Bill me suit et se rassoit à côté de Théo.

_ Tiens ! lui dis-je en lui posant l'assiette sur la table.

Il commence à bouffer ses tartines et moi je remonte.

_ Tu ne restes pas avec nous ? me demanda Bill

_ Euh non j'ai des devoirs à faire. lui mentis-je.

_ Théo t'as tout bouffer et Tom ?

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en branle de Tom, répondit mon frère adoptif, Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fou encore là toi ? me dit-il

_ Rien rien, je partais là

_ Ouai dégage

_ Oui oui j'y vais.

Je remonte dans ma chambre alors que mon fantasme est sur le canapé du salon. Mais il a été super gentil je trouve. Décidément il est encore plus parfait que je ne croyais …

Une fois dans ma chambre je décide de prendre une douche très froide. Ca me fera le plus grand bien parce que j'ai chaud, très chaud.

Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ? Mon plus grand fantasme m'a adressé la parole, et en plus il a été terriblement sensuel voir même sexuel avec son doigt dans sa bouche, mhhh. Ho merde j'ai un peu trop chaud là. Vite à la douche.

[Eclipse]

Mon dieu, je peux vous dire qu'après une douche aussi froide ma chaleur est redescendue.

Juste le temps de mettre un bas de jogging que Théo m'appel encore. Il doit être partit.

Je vais au salon et malheureusement ou heureusement je ne sais pas trop en fait, il est toujours là.

_ Tom nettoie un peu, m'ordonna Théo

_ Mais c'est pas un chien ! Nettoie toi ! lui reprocha Bill

_ Laisses tomber, c'est normal, dis-je

_ Qui t'as autorisé a parlé à mon ami toi ? cria Théo

_ Pardon, m'excusais-je automatiquement

_ Tom travail ici, C'est comme une jeune fille au paire tu vois, expliqua Théo à l'androgyne

_ Ah ok, répondit celui-ci simplement

_ Donc tu peux lui demander tout ce que tu veux il le fera avec grand plaisir n'est ce pas Tom ? reprit mon frère

_ Bien sûr.

Evidement ! N'importe quoi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

_ Bon nettoie maintenant ! m'ordonna t-il de nouveau

Je me penchais sur la table basse pour nettoyer les miettes, alors que Théo lui reprenait tranquillement sa discussion, fille opère et puis quoi encore ?

_ Jolie vue, reprit une voix coquine

_ De quoi tu parles ? lui lança Théo

_ Du cul de Tom !

Je me relevai d'un coup et devint tout rouge.

_ Mais qu'est ce que tu mate là ?!

_ Bah je mate ce que j'ai sous les yeux ma foi ! dit-il comme si cela paraissait tout à fait logique. Mais j'avoue que je préférai quand y'avait rien qu'un boxer ajouta-t-il d'un clin d'oeil

Ok, respire, je sais plus comment on fait merde. Putain mon fantasme me mate le cul, mon dieu j'ai chaud.

_ Mais comment tu peux mater cette chose horrible, cette tafiole là ? lui demanda la voix dégoûtée de Théo

Je baissai la tête puis récupérant leurs saletés et leurs assiettes je partis faire la vaisselles tout en écoutant leur conversation, enfin surtout sa voix à lui. Elle est tellement belle. Je pourrai l'écouter parler pendant des heures sans jamais m'en lasser.

_ Pourquoi une tafiole ? Mais pourquoi tu le traite comme ça le pauvre ! L'entendis-je me défendre

_ Ho mais qu'est ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu t'occupes de ce moins que rien là ? lui répondit l'autre agacé

_ Mais arrête ! Tu t'entends parler ? C'est super méchant ce que tu dis !

_ Et alors ?

_ Ca ne se fait pas !

_ Bill, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu ne savais même pas qu'il existait ! Se mis t-il à rigoler.

Comme s'il y avait quelque chose de drôle là dedans!

_ Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison

_ Mais pourquoi tu te préoccupes de lui ?!

_ Ben je ne sais pas, il me fait de la peine

_ T'as pitié de lui ? ria mon frère adoptif

_ Non enfin oui ... je ne sais pas

_ Mon dieu je le supporte pas et on parle de lui !

_ Tu le traites comme une merde !

_ Ho mais t'es amoureux ou quoi ?

_ Mais n'importe quoi mais j'aime pas quand on traite les gens comme des chiens c'est tout ! Il est gentil !

_ Tu parles il doit juste avoir envie de se faire baiser par toi c'est tout !

A ces mots je lâchai un verre qui s'écrasa au sol. J'entendis Les deux se lever et venir vers moi.

_ Désolé il m'a glissé des mains, dis-je à toute vitesse

_ Fais attention un peu, bon à rien. Ramasse maintenant, vociféra mon adorable frère.

Je récupérai les bouts de verres et évidemment doué comme j'étais je me coupai.

_ AÏE ! criai-je en sentant la douleur

Vraiment pas doué ! Je m'étais coupé avec un gros bout de verre dans la main et enfoncé quelques éclats dans le doigt.

_ Mais ta gueule Tom ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

_ Je me suis coupé, expliquais-je

_ Mais t'es vraiment pas doué ! Ca saigne ?

_ Assez !

_ Et ben va te nettoyer avant que t'en mettes partout ! Et je m'en fou, blessé ou pas c'est toi qui nettoie !

_ Oui, j'y vais.

C'est un peu gore quand même, ça pisse le sang !

Je cours jusqu'à l'étage et met ma main sous l'eau pendant qu'en même temps je cherche de quoi me désinfecter.

Soudain j'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers. Théo doit sûrement me trouver trop long !

_ J'arrive vite Théo ! Lançais-je, Je vais tout nettoyer t'inquiète pas !

_ Je suis pas venu pour sa ! dit une douce voix à mon oreille

Je sursautais, envoyant au passage de l'eau sur moi et un peu sur mon interlocuteur. Il eut un petit rire

_ Oh pardon désolé, vraiment désolé !!! Dis-je quelque peu paniqué J'ai pas fait exprès !

_ Oh ça va calme toi, c'est juste de l'eau hein ! ria t-il

Sa voix est tellement douce et calme, on dirait une berceuse.

_ Attend je vais te passer une serviette ! lui dis-je à toute vitesse

J'en attrapai vite une que je lui jetai. Il me remercia.

_ Tu crois pas que tu pousses un peu, me dit-il, juste pour quelques gouttes d'eau?

_ Euh pourquoi t'es monté d'abord ? lui demandais-je. C'est rien tu sais, et puis ce n'est que moi.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça? Pourquoi tu te prends pour une sous-merde Tom ?

Encore mon nom dans sa bouche, cela me procura un agréable frisson.

_ Parce que je le suis, lui répondis-je simplement.

_ Moi je ne pense pas. Tu ne devrais pas dire ça.

_ C'est parce que tu ne me connais pas

_ C'est vrai, je trouve ça dommage d'ailleurs, dit-il en souriant

Je ne savais quoi répondre. Que voulez vous répondre à cela de toute façon.

_ Quoi, tu n'aimerais pas me connaître toi ? reprit-il

_ Qui n'aimerais pas ? Rétorquais-je

_ Arrête de penser aux autres ! , dit-il en haussant quelque peu la voix. Là je te parle à toi et à toi seul. Je veux ton avis à toi !

_ Euh ben.. Si, bien sûr que j'aimerais, finis-je par avouer

_ Alors pourquoi tu n'ais jamais venu me voir ?

_ Pourquoi faire ? Tu ne savais même pas que j'existais !

_ Et alors ? Tu sais je ne mords pas ! Et puis comme ça j'aurais su que t'existai. Alors pourquoi vraiment ?

_ Tu m'impressionnes, avouais-je doucement

_ Moi ? (Il rie), mais pourquoi ?

_ Ben tu es le garçon le plus populaire du lycée

_ Et alors ?

_ Toutes les filles et tous les mecs sont à tes pieds, tu parais si inaccessible. Et pourtant tu es là dans la salle de bain avec moi, repris-je comme si je n'y croyait pas moi même

_ Et ta main qui pisse le sang, s'esclaffa t-il.

_ Ce n'est pas grave ça.

_ Allez fais moi voir ça !

Je l'interrogeais du regard n'ayant pas vraiment compris sa demande.

_ Ta main, fais moi voir ça, je vais te soigner!

_ Oh ne t'embête pas je vais le faire, ça ira

_ Tom si je te le propose c'est que sa ne m'embête pas voyons! Allez tu as du désinfectant ?

_ Théo va s'inquiéter ! Répondis-je cherchant une excuse

_ T'inquiète, je lui ai dis que j'avais des choses importantes à faire aux toilettes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

_ Ah..

_ Donc j'ai encore un peu de temps !

Je le regardai ne comprenant pas pourquoi il faisait cela. Peut être s'ennuyait-il avec Théo. Ou alors il voulait devenir infirmier. Mais bon honnêtement, quelque soit la raison ça m'était égale.

_ Alors le désinfectant ? demanda t-il me sortant de mes pensées

Je lui indiquais le placard à pharmacie à côté de lui. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit du désinfectant, des gazes, de la pommade, et une bande. Il pris ensuite mon poignet, une décharge électrique parcourut alors tout mon corps, ce qu'il remarqua.

_ Je t'ai fait mal ? S'inquiéta t-il

_ Non, non pas du tout

_ Ah d'accord

_ On a dû recevoir un coup de jus c'est tout, lui dis-je histoire de trouver une excuse

Il passa délicatement ma main qui saignait toujours sous l'eau tout en continuant à me parler.

_ Alors comme ça je fais craquer tout le monde ? Lança t-il un sourire sur le visage

_ Comme si tu l'ignorais!

_ Et toi je te fais craquer aussi ?

Je baissai la tête et rougissais fortement. Il sécha ma main et y mis du désinfectant.

_ Aïe !!

_ Ça pique ? Se préoccupa t-il d'une voix douce

_ Un peu oui, je sais je suis une chochotte pas la peine de me le dire

_ Arrête de dire ça ! dit-il sur un ton plus sévère

Il souffla doucement sur ma main et son haleine extra fraîche me fit frissonné. J'en voulais encore.

_ Ca va mieux ? demanda t-il

_ Beaucoup mieux, merci

Il sourit puis appliqua de la crème cicatrisante sur ma main avant de l'envelopper d'une bande.

Ses gestes étaient tellement doux! C'était un pur délice que de sentir ses doigts sur ma peau.

_ Et voilà t'es soigné !

_ Merci

_ Ce fut un plaisir, dit-il tout sourire

_ Un plaisir réciproque alors, répondis-je simplement le coeur battant

_ Si jamais tu as besoin d'être soigné une autre fois tu sais que je suis là, et il accompagna ses paroles d'un clin d'oeil

J'entendis un bruit à ce moment là.

_ Oh il y a Théo qui montes je vais y allez, dis-je en interprétant le bruit de pas dans l'escalier

_ Pourquoi ? Reste !

_ Non il vaut mieux pas !

Mais je n'avais pas le temps de partir car mon frère entra à ce moment là dans la pièce.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là Bill ? s'exclama Théo surpris

_ Euh et ben je demandais juste à Tom s'il s'en sortait avec sa main ! Lui répondit l'androgyne

_ Pourquoi faire ?! Tu préfères t'occuper de cette tafiole que venir regarder un film avec moi ?

_ Ce n'est pas ça, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il y arrivait. J'ai déjà eu ce genre de coupure et c'est plutôt dure de se soigner tout seul, c'est pas pratique, alors voila quoi, fis t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

_ Ouai bon ben maintenant que la petite princesse est soignée on peut y allez ? dit-il sur un ton exaspéré

_ vas-y toi, j'arrive

_ Quoi encore ?

__ Tu veux venir pisser avec moi peut être ? Se moqua t-il

_ Ah ouai, non ça ira,

_ A tout de suite alors, lui lança Bill, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il était de trop

_ Ok.

Il redescendit au salon tandis que Bill se retournait vers moi.

_ Explique vas-y, dit t-il à mon intention

_ Que je t'explique quoi ?

_ Pourquoi il est comme ça avec toi ?

_ Ben parce que je suis la boniche ici, rien de plus, alors il me traite comme telle. Expliquais-je calmement

_ Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un jeune homme au pair qu'il faut te traiter comme une bonne!

_ Ouai mais au moins j'ai un toit au dessus de la tête. C'est la seule raison pour que je sois encore ici d'ailleurs, avouais-je d'un air triste

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne préfère pas en parler !

_ Pardon, s'excusa-il, je suis désolé. Je m'incruste dans ta vie privée, ça ne me regarde pas. Désolé, c'est que je suis très curieux.

_ Non c'est moi qui suis désolé. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus d'amis que je n'ai plus l'habitude de parler de ma vie, elle n'intéresse personne !

_ Moi elle m'intéresse, dit-il doucement

_ Théo t'attend, lui dis-je pour changer de sujet. Il vaut mieux que tu ailles le rejoindre

_ Mais Tom...

_ vas-y je te dis, moi je dois encore allez nettoyer la cuisine

_ Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup hein ?

_ Quoi?! M'exclamai-je avec un air ahuri

_ Tu ne m'apprécie pas, reprit-il, sinon tu ne me jetterais pas comme ça

_ C'est tout le contraire, je t'apprécie beaucoup justement mais on n'est pas du même monde !

_ Pourquoi ça?

_ C'est évident! Toi tu es le garçon le plus riche et le plus populaire du lycée, celui qui a beaucoup d'amis, de meufs, ou de mecs d'ailleurs, dans ton lit, tout ça quoi!

Alors que moi je suis tout le contraire. Je suis la boniche de la famille de Théo, celui qui n'a jamais d'argent, pas d'amis etc...

_ Et pas de petite amie en plus, c'est ça ?

Je ne répondis rien, que vouliez vous que je lui dise ? Non je n'ai pas de petite amie parce que c'est toi que je veux ?

Soyons sérieux.

_ Tu sais, enchaîna t-il voyant mon malaise, tu n'as peut-être pas trouver la bonne fille encore

_ Ca n'a pas d'importance, éludais-je.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ma réponse je continuais :

- De toute façon même si je trouvais quelqu'un, cette personne ne voudrait pas de moi

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sais pourquoi, m'agaçai-je

_ Non, dis moi, insista t-il

_ Je ne suis rien, qu'une sous-merde qui ne sert a rien et qui ne sais rien faire à part la boniche.

Voila! Je venais de lui confesser ce que je pensai réellement de moi. Qu'allait-il penser maintenant !?

_ Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

_ Fais quoi ? Demandais-je surpris de sa réaction car il venait limite de m'engueuler

_ T'es toujours à te sous-estimer, te rabaisser même, continua t-il énervé. Reprends toi merde! Je suis sur que tu peux dépasser tout cela et réussir à ne pas penser cela de toi! Tu sais, en plus tu as plein de qualités !

_ Ah bon comme quoi ? Celle de réussir à se couper avec un verre cassé ? Proposais-je d'un ton ironique

_ Non! Tu es gentil, attentionné, tu fais ce qu'on te demande même si sa ne te plait pas et puis... tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis.

A peine les mots prononcés que je pouvais déjà faire concurrences à une tomate.

_ Et surtout t'es plutôt bien foutu, vu ce que j'ai vu toute à l'heure! Ajouta t-il le tout d'un regard pervers.

Euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y à de plus rouge qu'une tomate déjà?!

Il rie de ma réaction et s'en ajouter un mot de plus et partit rejoindre mon frère.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans nouvel incident et sans que je ne le recroise.

Chapitre 4

Le lendemain

Alors que je me dirigeais vers ma salle de cours, j'avais évidemment aperçu Bill dans la cours entouré de ses nombreux ami(e)s comme toujours. Cependant je n'avais pas osé allez lui dire bonjour malgré notre discussion de la veille.

J'avais l'impression que je n'en avais pas le droit, que ce bonheur ne m'était pas permis. Cela était idiot n'est ce pas ? Et bien pourtant je trouvais cela plutôt logique.

On avait certes sympathisé lors de sa venue chez Théo, mais cela ne mènerait à rien alors pourquoi faire semblant?!

Arrivant devant la salle de cours, je m'asseyais contre le mur du couloir, encore déserté par les élèves la sonnerie n'ayant pas encore retentit.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à la fin d'après midi de la veille.

Au réveil ce matin, j'avais cru que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve et par réflexe j'avais tout de suite posé mon regard sur ma main pour vérifier.

Et non ce n'était pas un rêve, elle était belle et bien bandée. Cela m'avait fait prendre conscience que tout ce qui c'était passé était bien réel et cela m'avait mis de bonne humeur pour la journée.

J'avais accompli toutes mes taches ménagères sans rechigner ou même ressentir de l'exaspération.

La sonnerie retentit tellement fort dans le couloir vide que je sursautai et me bouchai les oreilles pour en atténuer le son strident.

Un brouhaha infernal, des gens qui court partout, des voix, des personnes qui rient aux éclats, tout ça ne faisait pas partie de mon monde, et surtout pas à cet instant où j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs.

J'allais me lever lorsqu'une paire de Nike flambant neuve se posait devant moi. Je n'osais pas bouger de peur de me prendre un coup de pied.

La personne s'abaissa alors d'un geste félin, ce qui me permis de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

_Bonjour Tom, m'interpella une voix amusée.

Je relevai doucement les yeux vers son visage et tombai sur une ranger de dents bien blanches entre deux lèvres bien roses et pulpeuse. De quoi vous donner envie de vous jeter dessus afin d'y goûter.

_ Je vois que tu as de nouveau perdu ta langue, me taquina t-il

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Ben je viens te dire bonjour, me dit-il d'un air surpris, ça ne te fait pas plaisir ?

_ Tu devrais vite partir avant que quelqu'un te vois avec moi !

_ Tu es ridicule Tom ! dit-il d'un ton las

Le professeur arriva et les élèves de sa classe, qui se trouvait à côté de la mienne, commencèrent à rentrer en classe.

Il me tendit une main que je ne pris pas.

Je me levai seul alors qu'il me regardait surpris, mais pas agacé. Et sans un autre regard dans sa direction je partis en courant. Je ne réagis pas à ses appels.

Je courus aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient.

Mais ne me demandez pas pourquoi je réagissais comme ça. Moi même je l'ignorai!

L'homme que j'aime depuis deux ans vient me dire bonjour et me parler, et moi, en lâche que je suis, je fuis.

Le bonheur que j'attendais tant sonne à ma porte et moi au lieu d'en profiter, je lui claquai celle-ci au nez.

Je finis par m'arrêter à l'extérieur dans la cour, non loin de la fenêtre de sa salle de cours. Comme toujours il est assis contre la fenêtre. En le voyant là loin de moi je regrettai mon geste.

Jamais plus il ne m'adresserait plus la parole. J'avais probablement gâché ma seule chance d'être avec lui.

Un bon nombre d'insultes me vinrent à l'esprit pour me qualifier. Je n'étais qu'un idiot!

Je m'assis dans l'herbe, et contemplai : son doux visage, ses mimiques, ses doigts qui passaient dans ses cheveux, sa bouche qui se tordait en une moue adorable et l'air qu'il prenait lorsqu'il se concentrait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça. Depuis bien longtemps déjà je l'observais sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Mais il devait tellement avoir l'habitude qu'on le regarde, qu'il ne faisait plus attention à cela. Et c'était tant mieux d'ailleurs. Je n'aurai su quoi dire si un jour il était venu me demander pourquoi je ne cessai de l'observer.

L'épiant, je ne me rendis pas compte du temps qui passa. Mais la sonnerie de neuf heures me fit revenir à la réalité. Je me dirigeai alors vers mon prochain cours qui, heureusement pour moi, ne se trouvait pas près du sien.

La journée se passa assez vite. Je l'évitai du mieux que je pus mais quand lorsque je rentrai chez moi, il était là, à attendre devant la porte.

J'avais plusieurs solutions en tête: Partir en courant, ne pas lui parler et le laisser dehors, ou alors l'affronter tout simplement.

Je dois avouer que la première solution me tentait beaucoup et que la deuxième était inenvisageable.

Je finis par me résigner et choisis la troisième et cela même si j'avais essayé de l'éviter toute la journée!

En fait, je m'en voulais et n'ayant cessé de repenser à la journée de la veille, j'avais terriblement envie de lui reparler, de le toucher, d'avoir l'impression qu'il ne s'intéressait rien qu'un peu à moi.

Toujours à cogiter, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Il me regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il ne m'en voulait donc pas ?

_ C'est pas très sympa de m'avoir éviter toute la journée ! Lança t-il

_ Je, je n'ai pas cherché à t'éviter, répondis-je d'une parfaite mauvaise foi

_ A d'autres, rie-il, mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

_ Je m'en voulais de t'avoir jeté ce matin, avouai-je à voix basse

_ Alors pourquoi m'as tu jeté ce matin ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment moi même

_ Bon tu me fais entrer ou on reste parlé sur le perron ? s'impatienta t-il

_ Oh pardon, dis-je très vite en insérant la clé dans la serrure, je suis mal poli en plus de ça

_ Encore et toujours des excuses, dit-il en souriant et secouant la tête

Je ne répondis rien et l'invitai à rentrer. Je me dirigeai directement vers ma chambre suivit de près par lui.

Je jetai mes affaires à l'intérieur et ressortis rapidement en fermant ma porte, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'en apercevoir l'intérieur.

_ Tu ne veux pas que j'entre ? Me demanda t-il étonné de ma réaction

_ Ce n'est pas ranger, mentis-je une fois de plus

Décidemment ça devenait une habitude avec lui!

_ Ce n'est pas grave tu sais j'ai l'habitude, je ne range pas souvent la mienne

_ Comme si tes femmes de ménages ne rangeaient pas ta chambre !

_ Ce n'est pas faux, admit-il

On redescendit à la cuisine, cela était terriblement bizarre qu'il soit là avec moi comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Mais c'était aussi terriblement agréable.

_ Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui proposai-je

_ Oui, je veux bien une de tes succulentes tartines de nutella que tu t'appliques tant à faire !!!

_ Moque toi de moi vas-y!

_ Je n'oserais pas, répondit-il un sourire en coin.

Le genre de sourire qui vous fait tomber par terre.

_ Au fait où est Théo ? Demandai-je remarquant seulement qu'il était pas encore rentré.

_ Il s'est fait coller, il voulait que je reste avec lui mais je voulais te parler. Donc je lui ai inventé une excuse pour ne pas rester et je suis parti.

_ Oh d'accord

Je préparai deux tartines et lui tendis dans une assiette

J'espère qu'elles seront bonnes, dis-je en souriant

Je n'en doute pas !

Je l'observai déguster son goûter ne pouvant empêcher un sourire niais de se loger sur mes lèvres.

Tu ne manges pas ? me demanda t-il

Non

Tu fais attention à ta ligne, t'es au régime c'est ça ?

Au régime en quelque sorte

Pourtant à ce que j'ai pu voir hier tu es assez maigrichon

Je baissai les yeux. Maigrichon ? Je n'étais plus à ce stade, j'étais bien maigre.

Pourquoi tu baisses la tête ? demanda t-il, je t'ai vexé ?

Je te dégoûte

Mais j'ai pas dit ça Tom ! C'est sûr que tu serais mieux si on voyait moins tes côtes mais c'est tout ! Tu ne manges pas beaucoup, je me trompe ?

Non

Tu n'as jamais faim ?

Oh que si j'ai faim

Mange alors Tom ! Ne te prive pas !

Ce n'est pas moi qui me prive, lui dis-je le regard triste

Oh, je n'avais pas compris. Pourquoi ?

Je coûte trop cher

Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Bon allez mange ça !

Nan si ils le savent je vais me faire engueuler !

Mais ils ne le sauront pas Tom ! Allez prend la ! dit-il en me tendant la tartine. Sinon je t'y oblige !

Tu n'étais pas venu pour me parler ?

Ne change pas de sujet !

Je ne la mangerai pas !

Ah ouai ?

Il se rapprocha de moi, jusqu'à me plaquer contre le mur et me tendit la tartine

Bon tu la manges maintenant ?

Je .. je n'ai plus faim

Il m'obligea à prendre la tartine. Au même instant mon ventre me trahit et gronda si fort qu'il m'en fit mal. Cela m'arrivait assez souvent ces derniers temps. Mon visage se tordit en une moue de souffrance, je posai alors la tartine sur le plan de travail et plaquai mes mains sur mon ventre en me pliant. Bill recula légèrement et fut pris de panique :

Eh Tom, ça va ?

Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste des douleurs à l'estomac. Ca m'arrive parfois!

Et comment tu fais pour que ça passe ?

J'attends, longtemps

Mon dieu Tom, mais il faut que tu te nourrisses, ça doit venir de là tes douleurs !! Allez mange !

La douleur trop forte, je me décidai à manger, n'importe qui pouvait arriver et me voir mais tant pis, j'avais trop mal pour résister plus longtemps. Ce goût, bon dieu que c'était bon. Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais rien mangé d'aussi bon, toujours des restes datant de l'avant-veille. Bien que je mangeais un peu la douleur ne s'effaçait pas.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à mon fantasme :

Tu as encore mal Tom ?

Oui, dis-je les mains de nouveau plaquer sur mon ventre

Je vais essayer quelque chose, tu veux bien ?

J'acquiesçai alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur les miennes pour les retirer de mon ventre. Puis il mit ses mains sur mes hanches, et de ses pouces se mit à masser doucement mon ventre meurtri. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu.

Ca va mieux ?

Un peu oui, merci

Il me sourit, sourire auquel je répondis, mais mon ventre me lança une nouvelle décharge électrique qui me fit pousser un cri et tomber au sol où je me roulai en boule en gémissant.

Tom ! Tom !! cria t-il, qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

Rien rien ne t'inquiète pas

Rien ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu te tords de douleur, cria t-il

J'ai l'habitude je te dis, tu devrais rentrer Théo ne va pas tarder !

Hors de question que je te laisse comme ça

Bill putain dégage !! hurlais-je

Il se recula, enlevant la main qu'il avait préalablement posée sur moi et baissa les yeux.

Excuse moi de vouloir t'aider Tom

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Bill, pardon, mais je deviens désagréable quand je souffre

Laisse moi t'aider alors gros bêta !

Je ne veux pas t'embêter c'est tout, lui dis-je doucement avant qu'un cri de douleur ne s'échappe à nouveau de ma gorge.

Il vaut mieux que tu t'allonges, je vais t'emmener sur le canapé

Ne cherchant même plus à lutter je me laissai porter dans ses bras. Il m'allongea délicatement sur le canapé et s'assit à côté de moi.

Depuis quand tu n'as rien avalé hormis cette tartine bien sûr ?

Trois jours à peu près et j'avais mangé peu

Et à quand remonte ton dernier vrai repas ?

Plusieurs semaines je crois

Tom ! Mais tu te rends compte que tu vas finir par mourir ? lança t-il sévèrement

Je sais, et le plus tôt sera le mieux, dis-je doucement laissant quelques larmes s'échappées

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !!

C'est la vérité !! J'en peux plus moi de servir de boniche, je suis censé être son fils merde !

Bill hoqueta de surprise et je plaçai une main sur ma bouche réalisant ma bévue mais il était trop tard. Je laissai les larmes coulées sans plus les retenir sous le regard encore surprit de Bill.

Tu veux dire que tu es le frère de Théo ?

J'ai été adopté

Je ne savais pas, où sont tes parents ?

Morts, murmurais-je

Oh je suis désolé Tom, je n'aurais jamais pensé

Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je me rabaisse tout le temps ? Je ne suis rien Bill, rien ! Juste la boniche ici. J'étais tellement heureux avant !

Je le sentis se pencher puis essuyer mes larmes de ses doigts fins. Puis je sentis la douce chaleur de ses lèvres embrasser mon front avec délicatesse. Je soupirai de bien être jusqu'à que mon ventre me rappelle à l'ordre.

Je vais réessayer un massage, ça marchera peut être mieux maintenant que tu es allongé

Ce n'est pas la peine

Chut ! Tais toi ! C'est moi qui décide maintenant ! me dit il en souriant

Je le laissai alors soulever mon t-shirt jusqu'au niveau de mon torse, une douce sensation envahit tout mon corps. Il commença à masser avec douceur. J'observai ses mains sur ma peau, il était doux et attentionné, comme dans mes rêves. Quel beau rêve c'était !

Après quelques instants, la douleur recommença à s'atténuer peu à peu.

Je sais que ça peut paraître gênant et déplacé mais, il faudrait que je m'asseye sur toi, ça sera plus pratique de masser pour moi !

Euh je .. euh vas-y

Il s'assit à califourchon sur mon bassin et me sourit avant de reprendre son massage. Je sentis vite le rouge me monter aux joues. J'eu soudain chaud, très chaud. Le nombre de fois où je nous avais imaginé dans cette position – bien que pas pour cette raison – était énorme. Je crispai le visage et essayai de contenir une érection qui voulait montrer le bout de son nez.

Ne fais pas cette tête, si cette position te gêne trop j'arrête !

C'est pas ça

C'est quoi alors ? Le fait que tu sois hétéro et moi bi ? Je ne vais pas te violer Tom !

Pourtant qu'est ce que j'aimerais ! Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Théo et son père rentrèrent alors que Bill était toujours dans la même position, à me masser. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, Bill dos a eux, et soudain Laurent se mit à crier

Tom mais quelle horreur !! Je ne t'ai jamais autorisé à ramener tes conquêtes ici !!

Tom, tu me dégoûtes !! lança Théo, sur le canapé en plus ! Et c'est qui ? On connaît ? Heureusement que Bill n'est pas resté avec moi !!

Justement je suis là, rétorqua Bill en ce retournant

Bill, mais, mais, bégaya Théo, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et sur Tom ?

Je me sentais terriblement mal à l'aise. Je replaçai mon t-shirt et me redressai pliant mon ventre de nouveau douloureux. L'androgyne le remarqua et passa une main sous mon vêtement afin de me masser légèrement.

J'étais venu pour parler à Tom. Et si j'étais sur lui c'est parce qu'il a eu plusieurs violentes crises de douleur au ventre et que je le massais

Crise de douleur ? Han tu parles, ria Théo, il a juste fait ça pour que tu le touches !

Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Il est hétéro non ?

Théo éclata de rire et je baissai les yeux, rouge comme une tomate.

Lui, demanda Théo en me pointant du doigt, hétéro ? Laisse moi rire !! Plus gay et romantique que lui il n'y a pas !! Nan il a fait ça pour que tu lui montes dessus et que tu le touches ! Je t'assure !

Même si c'était faux je me levai poussant Bill au passage et courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Je refermai la porte et me laissai glisser contre, mort de honte. Je tendis l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre leur conversation à travers mes sanglots. Décidément, je pleurai plus depuis que je le connaissais personnellement! Je me concentrai le plus possible afin de distinguer leurs paroles :

Il est homo ?

Ben oui !

Je ne pensais pas, il n'a pas l'air, et il ne faisait rien pour me le faire comprendre

Tu crois quoi ? demanda Théo, tu crois qu'il vas venir te voir en te disant qu'il veut que tu le baises alors que personne ne veut de lui ? C'est une tafiole, un bon à rien

A part faire le ménage c'est ça ?

Tout à fait, répondit Théo

C'est dégueulasse ce que vous faites, cria t-il en s'adressant aux deux hommes, il ne fallait pas l'adopter si c'était pour le rejeter après ! Juste à cause de son homosexualité !!

Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Laurent

Ça lui a échappé tout à l'heure pendant qu'on discutait

Oh le petit con !

Tout le monde va se fouttre de moi quand ils vont savoir que cette chose est mon frère adoptif !!

Mais vous vous entendez ? cria mon ange, ce n'est pas un monstre, c'est un ado comme tous les autres qui souffre d'avoir perdu sa famille et d'être rejeté par celle qui l'a accueilli!! C'est dégueulasse ! En plus de ça vous l'empêchez de se nourrir ! Il est maigre à un tel point qu'il en a d'énormes douleurs au ventre et tout ça vous vous en fouttez !! Il peut mourir si ça continue comme ça, mais ça vous en avez rien à faire !! C'est vous les monstres pas lui !!

Soudain il n'y eut plus un mot. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'escalier et on frappa à ma porte.

Tom, laisse-moi entrer.

Reconnaissant tout de suite la voix, je me levai comme je pus et ouvris la porte. Il me sourit et entra, refermant la porte derrière lui. Je m'assis sur mon lit et il fit de même.

Ca va mieux ton ventre ? demanda t-il en posant sa main dessus

Pourquoi tu me croirais ? Peut être que Théo à raison !

Je ne pense pas (il sourit) alors ?

Ça me lance par moment, on dirait qu'il convulse un peu

Soudain la douleur revînt mais cette fois accompagnée d'une envie de vomir. Je me levais d'un coup et courus jusqu'aux toilettes où je me mis à genoux pour vomir le peu que j'avais dans le ventre. Mais le rejet ne s'arrêta pas là, je continuai de me vider de ce qu'il restait, de la bile. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et posa une main rassurante sur mon dos et me massa le ventre de l'autre. Je me vidai encore un petit bout de temps avant que, n'ayant plus rien du tout dans l'estomac, cela s'arrête enfin. Utilisant mes dernières forces je me relevai et me rinçai la bouche avant de retourner m'allonger sur mon lit. Il me rejoignit et s'installe près de moi. Il posa de nouveau une main sur mon ventre douloureux et le caressa.

J'ignorai que tu aimais les hommes Tom

Je ne voulais pas te le dire

Pourquoi ?

J'avais l'impression d'être quelqu'un à tes yeux, et je me suis dit que si tu savais que j'étais une tapette, tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler !

Quel idiot tu fais !! Moi aussi j'aime les hommes Tom ! Je suis donc une tapette à tes yeux ?

Non ! Non bien sur que non ! Mais tu aimes les filles aussi !

Je ne vois pas le rapport ! Tom tu es normal, tu aimes les hommes et alors ? Pour moi ça ne change rien !!

Quand je te disais que si je trouvais une personne elle ne voudrait pas de moi ce n'est pas pour rien. Je ne suis rien, je ne suis pas normal.

Il y a beaucoup de hommes qui en aiment d'autres tu sais ! Tom, pourquoi tout à l'heure quand j'étais sur toi tu t'es crispé ? C'est parce que je ne te plais pas c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas répondre à cette question hier ?

Non et c'est justement ça le problème !

C'est quoi le problème ?

Tu me plais un peu trop, avouai-je en détournant la tête me sentant rougir et complètement ridicule.

Je sentis ses mains remonter sous mon t-shirt et son corps se presser contre le mien. Son visage s'approcha du mien, très près :

Je te plais ?

Pas qu'un peu, dis-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien

Profites-en ! Tu as la chance de m'avoir pour toi tout seul! Tu veux peut être que se soit moi qui m'occupe de toi ? demanda t-il en débouclant la ceinture de mon jean

Nan Bill !!

Quoi ? Ah je te plais mais t'as pas envie de moi c'est ça ? Faut te suivre hein !!

Bien sur que j'ai envie de toi mais pas comme ça, déjà pas si t'en as pas envie !

Mais ça ne me dérange pas Tom !

Je n'ai pas juste envie de coucher avec toi parce que tu me plais Bill ! Je suis.. Nan tu vas te moquer de moi

Dis moi ! T'es puceau ? Ce n'est pas grave hein !

Nan ce n'est pas ça, je t'aime

Quoi ? demanda t-il surpris

Je suis amoureux de toi Bill, ça ne date pas d'hier, ça fait bien longtemps que je te connais, que je t'observe toute la journée, que je fantasme sur toi, que j'ai envie de t'embrasser tout le temps, que j'ai envie que tu me sers dans tes bras.. Ca fait très longtemps. Je sais bien que toi et moi ce n'est pas possible, mais je ne me servirai pas de ta compassion pour coucher avec toi ! Je ne le ferai pas si tu n'en as pas envie et si ce n'est pas pour une bonne raison !

Je … je sais pas quoi dire.

Alors ne dis rien. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu m'aides tant, chacun de tes regards, de tes sourires, de tes caresses me procurent de telles sensations… Tout à l'heure j'ai bien cru que je n'arriverai pas à me retenir quand tu me massais. Tu sais si tu ne veux plus rester avec moi je comprendrai, je ne te collerai pas comme un amoureux s'accroche à son amour perdu, je continuerai de te convoiter mais de loin.

Il se jeta sur moi et me serra très fort collant sa tête contre la mienne sur l'oreiller.

C'est magnifique ce que tu viens de me dire Tom

Je me sens ridicule

Personne ne m'a jamais dit de telles choses !

C'est qu'ils sont tous aveugles

Tu sais, tout le monde veut coucher avec moi parce que je suis populaire, riche etc., et pour s'en venter après. Et comme j'aime le sexe et bien je m'en fiche, m'avoua t-il en haussant les épaules, mais je n'ai jamais connu le sexe par amour

Moi non plus

Viens, dit il en se levant et me tendant une main. Je t'emmène chez moi, je ne veux pas que tu restes plus longtemps ici.

Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça !

Tu vas finir par mourir de faim à rester ici ! Ecoute Tom, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis comme toi, enfin avec qui je me sente aussi bien, alors laisse moi prendre soin de toi.

Un ami, répétai-je tristement

Il embrassa mon front et m'ordonna de remplir une valise. Elle fut prête en quelques minutes étant donné le peu d'affaires dont je disposais.

Tu n'as que ça ?

Oui, il ne faut pas que je coûte trop cher

Oh,

Attend, ma guitare ! Je ne peux pas la laisser là

Je te la prends !

Une fois ma guitare dans sa housse, nous descendîmes les marches alors qu'il portait ma valise et ma guitare alors que moi je galérais à me porter moi-même.

En bas des escaliers, Théo et Laurent attendaient.

Je peux savoir où vous allez ? demanda Laurent

Je l'emmène avec moi

Je ne pense pas ! Légalement c'est mon fils !

Fils que vous maltraitez !!

Je ne l'ai jamais frappé !

L'empêcher de se nourrir et se servir de lui comme d'un esclave c'est de la maltraitance et de l'esclavage ! Vous préférez que je prévienne les services sociaux ?

Non ! Bien sur que non, s'écria mon « père » paniqué.

Bien, on s'est tout dit alors, au revoir, leur lança mon ange alors que nous sortions de la maison.

Il héla un taxi pour nous ramener chez lui. Dans la voiture il m'attira contre lui, posant sa tête sur la mienne qui reposait déjà sur son épaule.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est finit, tu vas être heureux maintenant. Je te le promets ! dit-il avec ferveur.

Les minutes passèrent ainsi et nous arrivâmes chez lui. Dans son palace. Il posa mes affaires dans une chambre juste à côté de la sienne m'indiqua t-il. Il rangea tout dans les armoires et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur l'immense lit, qui avait un aspect bien différent du mien petit et miteux.

C'est grand, dis-je impressionné

Et vide

C'est beau aussi !

Allez vient, on va manger, un vrai repas !

Il me prit la main et m'emmena à la cuisine, où la cuisinière était en train de dresser la table

On a un inviter ? demanda t-elle

Oui, c'est Tom, il va rester quelques temps avec nous

Quelques temps ?

Longtemps !

Oh je vois, dit elle, bon et bien bienvenue à la maison Tom, j'espère que tu arriveras à supporter cette tête de mule !

Hé !

Je pense n'avoir aucun mal pour ça ! Merci Madame !

Voyons tutoie moi ! Et appelle moi Ivone !

Très bien, merci Ivone !

Bon aller on a faim nous !

Tu as finit de te plaindre Bill ? Impossible ce gamin !!

Il ne faut pas le blâmé, intervenais-je, il est merveilleux

Tu as de la chance Bill d'avoir une personne comme Tom qui t'aime !!

Je rougis malgré moi. Une fois le repas servit, je mangeai, mangeai et mangeai. Jusqu'à ce que la douleur revienne. Je plaquai alors mes mains sur mon ventre et tout en m'excusant partis en courant vers la salle de bain rejeter tout mon repas. Bill arriva alors que je me rinçai la bouche.

Toujours mal ? demanda t-il

Oui, désolé, pourtant c'était très bon

Ton estomac n'est plus habitué à tant manger.

Ça doit être ça !

Viens, dit il en me tendant la main – je vais te ré masser

Je saisissais sa main et il m'emmena dans sa chambre. Il m'allongea sur le lit, remonta mon t-shirt, s'assit sur mon bassin et commença à me masser.

Ca fait du bien, gémis-je

La douleur s'estompe ?

Oui, tu as des doigts de fée

Je tiens ça de ma grand-mère, elle m'a apprit à masser

Je la remercie alors !

Et moi donc ! dit il en retirant complètement mon t-shirt

Pourquoi tu l'enlèves ?

Pour te masser le torse

Oh t'es pas obligé, ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et t'as peut être envie de dormir !

J'ai envie de tout, sauf de dormir, lança t-il d'une voix sensuelle

Soudain je sentis sa bouche se poser sur mon ventre ce qui me fit sursauter.

Je t'ai fais mal ?

Nan, c'est plutôt une décharge électrique très agréable qui m'a traversé le corps !

Ah ça va alors, dit il d'une voix suave, je peux continuer

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une bonne idée !

Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Que ça t'excite?

Oui, avouai-je à demi voix

Moi je n'en ai pas peur. Je l'espère même, mais si tu n'as pas envie je ne fais rien

Moi j'ai peur, je n'ai jamais rien fait avec personne, je n'ai même jamais embrassé personne !

Ça, ça peut s'arranger, dit il en remontant son corps sur le mien pour arriver au niveau de ma tête, enfin si tu en as envie bien sûr

Tu veux rire ?! Depuis le temps que j'en rêve.

Que ton rêve devienne réalité alors !

Il posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes et tout mon corps s'échauffa. Un soupir m'échappa et le fit sourire. Il joua ensuite avec ma bouche me procurant une douce sensation. Il plaqua ses mains sur mes joues et je passai les miennes dans son dos. Il introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche et je gémis de plaisir en sentant son muscle orné d'un piercing caresser le mien. Je resserrai ma prise autour de lui afin de le rapprocher davantage de moi. Il sourit et caressa mon torse de ses ongles, j'en eus la chaire de poule. Ce baiser était si long et si bon... Mon tout premier et je le partageais avec l'homme que j'aimais.

Je me détachai lentement à court d'oxygène.

C'était magique, dis-je après quelques instants

Tu embrasses bien je trouve, surtout pour une première fois

Ce n'est pas dur avec toi, mais oulala, j'ai chaud maintenant

C'est moi qui te donne chaud comme ça ?

Mais non, le voisin !... Qui d'autre ?

Tu veux allez plus loin ?

Je ne sais pas ! J'en ai envie mais …

Si je vais trop loin, tu m'arrêtes, ça te va ?

C'est parfait, tu es parfait

Il me sourit et posa ses lèvres chastement sur les miennes. Il embrassa mon cou et descendit sur mon torse où il suçota mes tétons. Ce qui me chauffa davantage. Ma respiration s'accéléra.

Il frotta ensuite son bassin contre le miens et commença à se dévêtir. D'abord son t-shirt, puis ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et enfin son pantalon jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer sur moi. J'admirai alors son corps si fin et j'eus envi d'y goûter, de lécher sa peau laiteuse. Et pourquoi pas ? Je me redressai sur les coudes et me mis à embrasser son torse avant de lécher sa peau si douce. Il saisit mon visage et m'embrassa délicatement. Et alors tout s'enchaîna très vite, nos vêtements volèrent dans la chambre, nos cris se mêlèrent et le plaisir nous envahit. Pour la première fois de ma vie je savais ce que voulait dire « faire l'amour » avec quelqu'un. Je savais ce que voulais dire éprouver du plaisir.

Et bien, je peux maintenant dire que c'est beaucoup mieux de faire l'amour lorsqu'on ressent quelque chose pour l'autre, m'avoua mon ange

Merci pour tout ça Bill, je t'aime

Je t'aime aussi Tom. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je resterai toujours avec toi, dors maintenant.

Il m'embrassa serrant nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte.

J'étais enfin heureux


End file.
